Cafeteria
by Lovestra
Summary: Her glowing hair brushed over his face, and now this beatiful, magical scent was the only thing that had existed for him.


**Hey guys, i can´t believe how long it was since i have posted here! Once again, my english is bad and i hope you will like this story, like you have the previous one. I was surprised by how much of you have liked it, and i love you so much for it 3 This story doesn´t have the best plot, it´s short, but i hope you will enjoy it.**

Her hair smelled like honey. He didn´t know why, but it wasn´t the ordinary scent of honey. This scent was honey, but way more special. It was almost extraordinary, something taken from another world and, by a mistake, put in the old cafeteria full of fish smell and hungry teenagers. Taichi rolled his eyes when he saw Davis sitting at the head of the table as the natural leader he was, laughing his lungs out and rice falling out of his nostrils. He was looking at him for a few more seconds, thinking about shoving the rice down his throat, when it happened.

She has turned around. Her glowing hair brushed over his face, and now this beatiful, magical scent was the only thing that had existed for him. Taichi forgot about Davis, forgot about Cafeteria, even forgot about Genki and her long legs and killer body, but dead brains. Slowly, Taichi opened his eyes and saw Mimi, blushing and smiling at him, just like on that day when he decided his winning goal on football game for her. That was one year ago, and even if they grew distant over the time, this memory was holding on to his heart and grew part of it. He didn´t want to let go, it would kill him inside, he couldn´t let go of the only memory that kept him awake at nights, and made him get up in the rainy, sad mornings. At that special moment, he was hers and she was his, and after the game she hugged him like there was no other person in the whole wide world. That was his Mimi, always making sure you´re the best, god damn person in the universe, even if you´re a stupid moron with no taste in girls. Exactly what he was, an idiot who was kissing the wrong girl on that same night. Why did it happen, he asked himself many times. Was it alcohol, anger, because this wrong girl told him his Mimi was falling madly for someone else? He was angry, so he pulled the girl in his arms and kissed her hungrily, gave her all of him, while Mimi´s tears were wasted for him, and his loving sister threw a can of beer at him. She couldn´t believe what he was capable of, and neither did he.

„Sorry" Mimi whispered and reached for a bottle of water, slightly brushing her arm over his. The tips of her fingers were inches from the bottle, when suddenly she lost her balance and slowly falling to the ground. That was his moment, and he knew it the moment his arm reached around her torso and pulled her to his chest. Mimi and Taichi were hugging. She was speechless, he was speechless, the whole cafeteria was speechless. Taichi didn´t have to look around him to figure out everyone was watching them, he could tell it by not hearing Davis making fool of himself. Mimi was looking at him, blushing heavily and quickly moved away from him. „Thanks" she murmured and before he could even say something, she was gone. But the feeling of her on his chest lasted, even if he was standing there in pure shock, looking at the something in the distance.

„Oh, fuck no!" the shock was gone when he heard some girl yell at top of her loungs. It was Genki, looking at Mimi with eyes full of pure anger, throwing her long black hair around her shoulder.

„Just who the fuck you are, throwing yourself at my boyfriend?" she screamed at still numb Mimi.

„Actually, he´s not-„

„Shut up Davis!" she yelled again, but this this throwing her can of coke at Davis, who managed to move away at the very last second. Mimi gave him a tearful look, and tried to make it past by Genki, but the angry girl was quick, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her back. Mimi was losing it, her tears slowly falling down her red face, and made another attempt leaving the cafeteria, but once again, Genki was quicker and this time threw her on the ground.

„No ugly bitch is gonna mess with my boyfriend, you heard me?" the furious girl screamed, and in a second calmed down, narrowed her skirt, and gave Mimi one angry look. The sight below her pleased her, as Mimi was crying and looking nowhere, wishing she could die this very moment. This was what Genki pleased the most, watching her victims suffer, making girls think they deserve nothing but to be treated as a shit for the rest of their lifes. However, at this moment Genki wasn´t in the right mood, and looked at Taichi with the fake victim-a-like sad eyes. Genki opened her mouth to say something, but didn´t get the chance, because Taichi ran in her direction. She was shocked, but opened her arms to him, only to be pushed away by his arm. Taichi´s heart broke one more time when he saw his Mimi lying on the floor, crying her eyes out, her world crushed. He couldn´t believe how far this got, how he could led them in this situation.

„I´m so sorry" he whispered, almost tearfully, and held her hand tight.

„Genki" he whispered again, but louder this time, and moved his gaze towards the angry girl „You´re the most fucked up person i have ever met".

Taichi was screaming inside, but Genki was screaming aloud, throwing her hands around her and running away from the cafeteria. This was the happy ending he was longing for, ditching the bad girl, getting the right girl, like prince gets his princess, making it to the end.

That was the plan, but higher powers had other plan. Mimi stood up, never looking at him, and walked away without a word.


End file.
